The Darkness Within
by Anrel90
Summary: One off - Morgana after another league match with her sister, gets some advice from the Curator of the Sands, Nasus.


The ruined wings upon her back folded around herself instinctively; with the aid of powerful dark magic she shielded herself from the approaching ball of energy. Thrusting her wings outward forcefully the energy dissipated around her leaving her unscathed from damage. The air rippled in disruption in front of her momentarily blurring her vision, but the shining gold from her enemy was unmistakable. The sword in her hand, her full wings spread proudly, Kayle was here to perish again it seemed, by the hands of her own kin, Morgana.

The air cleared and she cockily brushed faux dirt from her bare arms. She was the contrast of her sister, while she hid away behind her armour, to cover the shame of the foul atrocities she committed against her people; Morgana was exposed, for she had nothing to hide. A smirk appeared across her divine face. Despite the brutality of the dark magic corrupting much of her appearance, she managed to retain the beauty upon her face, a green glow haunted her skin, and a purple hue surrounded her eyes, hair and hands.

Bursting into a violet inferno her arms surged forwards spewing a contrast of purple darkness and vile green energy directed at the gold armoured warrior. Pushing herself off the ground and gliding to one side she barely dodged Morgana's arcane attack, but a passionate cry echoed out from her helm and she too became wreathed in flame, although hers a pure gold and powerful red. Barrage of flames were sent the fallen's way and she merely placed a clawed spoiled hand forwards, and the fire spewed around her harmlessly.

"So you found me once again, dear sister?" Morgana asked satisfied smirk still wide upon her face. "How many more matches must I endure your presence?"

Kayle stared back, her helmet concealing her emotions from her sister's scrutiny until at last she spoke. "I am often picked for my skill, Morgana. Since you lack that, I think it's safe to assume why you are chosen" her sword moved passively towards the air, ending with point of the blade directed at Morgana, or more specifically the exposed skin of her stomach.

A violent scowl dictated her next action as another thick wave of energy darted for Kayle. Dodging she realised to her folly that she dived into the path of another projectile. A ball of pure darkness, devoid of light and emotion collided with her, causing agonising pain to her entire being and forcing her feet to the ground. The very earth around her began to drip with the corrosion of darkness, all light began to get sucked away, with all life following suit, wilting beneath the devouring black.

She couldn't help but cackle at the pain she had inflicted upon her sister as Morgana began a swift approach. Outstretching her palm an ethereal purple shackle sprung forth, diving through her sister's armour straight into her chest. A sadistic smile crept across her face as Kayle's back began to spasm in pain, her armour forced her downwards into the corrupting earth, as though the very ground demanded her soul. It corroded and chewed through the golden metal, and with one swift motion Morgana pulled her arm backwards, snapping the shackle out from Kayle's chest, causing her to cry out in horrific agony.

The darkness of the ground eventually retreated and a golden hue briefly appeared around the beaten angel. "Is that all your darkness can muster?" Kayle spat swiftly returning to her feet, sword grasped tight in hand. With great speed Kayle charged forward, her sword demanding vengeance that it too became burning with a holy fire. Slashing rapidly she cut into the bare skin of her sister, despite her obvious wounds, Kayle followed Morgana's hasty retreat. The blows were fierce and unrelenting, carving her passion into her sister's flesh. A powerful red ball burst forth from the judicator's free hand, crashing into Morgana's spine.

Impacting the ground harshly, the fallen one struggled back to her feet, all the while Kayle kept persisting with her attacks. Until suddenly the devilish smirk appeared again, spinning round to catch Kayle by surprise the vile ground made another appearance centred on Kayle, it slowly ate at Kayle's last remaining life force dragging her down, while Morgana walked bare foot on top, not sinking even slightly into the darkened abyss.

As she watched her sister slide into ground she laughed in triumph over the victory she believed she had gained and demise of her sister. However her laugh was cut short, as the ground shone with golden rejuvenation, and the earth exploded outwards revealing Kayle, hovering in front of her, a blinding aura surrounding her entire being.

The sword strikes burned with a last chance fury. As Morgana turned she once again sent the ball of pure darkness towards her sister, although it appeared to have no damaging effect, she remained stationary upon the agonising earth. However the flames from her sword chased after Morgana, scorching her exposed back and creating fresh wounds. Turning to face her tyrannical kin, she realised the same would happen, yet again.

As the golden protective aura that surrounded Kayle subsided, a large red ball hurtled towards Morgana, gasping for breath from the tireless use of magic, and the constant strikes from Kayle, she knew there was nothing she could do. She enjoyed her last moments, as the ground claimed her sister, until the ball impacted with a powerful force that it sent her backwards, and into her own deep darkness.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand. Why the pair of you fight so often" the voice was deep and full of otherworldly wisdom and Morgana's instinct told her it was directed for her pointed ears. Turning her head she spotted the creature that had made the abrupt comment, coming out of the league's post summoning facility, was the powerful creature known to her as Nasus. She had heard stories of his coming to the league, from a distant place where his people were the keepers of humans, but this was the first time he had spoken directly to her.<p>

"I do not understand. What concern is it of yours, mutt?" her reply was spat venomously, his comment was not required, nor was the intrigue he apparently displayed and the brazen attitude towards it.

"The hostility you have is uncalled for. I just find our cases interesting, and wished for a deeper insight. If the rage you have for your sister embraces your being to affect everyone else around you, then I pity the rest of your existence" he said, his voice holding a tinge of sadness.

"As if you can act so righteous!" She bellowed back to him, his passively stated comments enraging her further. "From what I see, you and your brother always try for each other's blood. Do not think you can lord over me, just because you are so used to it with humans." Who was he to judge her? What justification did he believe he had to even speak with her?

"That is not my intent. Nor do I lord over humans. My brother and I fight only because he seeks me out. It is in his nature to do so. There can be no other way for us" he replied again his voice holding a small touch of sorrow. "I do not hate him. I have to fight him, because I know there is no returning to his original ways. I will one day end him, out of the mercy and love I have for him."

"What makes you think I even care?" Morgana scoffed, adding a harsh laugh to her words.

"I know you do not" the passiveness of his voice now greatly annoying Morgana. "However, both your sister and I are in similar situations I imagine. We cannot believe we allowed one we hold dear, to become the way they have and every time it comes to blows, it hurts us more than any damage the other could inflict."

"Then that makes you weak and pathetic, for I feel nothing for the pain I inflict upon those who justly require it!" Her sadistic smile had graced her face once more and her eyes burned with a purple rage, but also of enjoyment.

He approached her, standing a height far from hers. "If still loving someone after they have succumb to darkness is weak and pathetic, then I must be" he held out his palm revealing a strange symbol carved out of bone, it was one that was a mystery to her, for it belonged in neither this world or hers. "I know you haven't fully succumb to the darkness inside you, Morgana. Your ideals maybe just, that is not for me to comment, but never give into that darkness just to be the victor."

The purple in her eyes were ablaze with anger, she breathed heavy as her deathly gaze refused to deter from his imposing eyes. The words were struggling to come to her mouth for once, the brazenness of Nasus had taken her by surprise and she struggled for a response. "Why, are you saying all this?"

"I never had the chance to stop Renekton falling into his darkness. I was ignorant to his plight and I couldn't save him. I see the same thing unfolding before me here and I am not a person who believes in coincidences" he replied motioning his hand forwards, his intention for her to take the strange symbol. "If you need to talk. I am either here or in the Shurima Desert."

Her eyes faltered before his words and they fell upon the symbol he held out in front of her, its edges perfectly round, while its corners just as perfectly straight. "You intend to be my saviour then?" she replied finding it difficult to bring a sense of sarcasm to her voice.

"No. The only saviours we have is ourselves" with that said he gently reached for the hand at her side, and placed the symbol softly into it, closing her hand around it. Turning away from her he began a steady walk down the corridor that headed towards the exit of the league.

"Hmph. Pathetic" she snidely said, a look of disgust upon her face. A quick flick of her wrist and the symbol bounced along the floor towards his feet. She folded her arms, eyebrows raised in goading, waiting for him to turn around, but instead he hung his head and continued his walk away from her.

After the summoners about had passed her she moved over to where the symbol had landed and picked it from the floor. It was beautiful and ancient, much like Nasus himself it held a deeper complexity that one could not figure out in a life time. Gripping it tightly in her hand she stared down the corridor after him. _I'm sorry, Nasus, Curator of the Sands. For if we are our own saviours, then I am already doomed._


End file.
